midnightsynergyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Characters in Wonderland Games
Playable Characters Stinky: Stinky is the leader of the gang. When Stinky is not on a adventure, he will be probally be hanging out with Loof. Stinky made his first apperence in Wonderland in 2002. Loof: Loof is Stinky's best friend. Loof is kind of small & he is often lost behind tall obstacles. Loof also made his first apperence in Wonderland in 2002. Qookie: Qookie loves the quiet life. When Qookie is not roaming around Wonderland with the rest of the gang, she can usually be found in a small cottage near The Foggy Mountains. Qookie made her first apperence in Return to Wonderland in 2003. Peegue: Peegue is the mayor of Wondertown. he is rather huge, but despite the impressive looking mayor hat, he is quite nice. Peegue also made his apperence in Return to Wonderland in 2003. Other stinkers: In the recent Wonderland games there has been new characters. Like there is Pootsy, Morklin, Cedric-in-the-Morning, Guggenheimer, Jedlic and Ace. Enemies Scouges (sometimes called cannons) (') and Push Cannons ("): They don't move at all, but watch out for fire balls. They will kill any of the Wonderland characters exept ghost. Push Cannons can be pushed, but do not float, but if 2 are stacked they can build a bridge. Can withstand water & flames. cannot withstand lava. Will not shoot while being pushed. Coilys ('): Coilys are full of bouncing energy. Mostly are just annoyance, but can sometimes be usefull pressing buttons for you. Kabooms ('): Kabooms have a very short fuse. A Kaboom will explode if it get confined to very small space or if someone gets to close. Z-Bots (') and Broken Z-Bots ("): Z-bots are very quick. They move from straight lines until they hit an obsticle. All Z-Bots have a preference which way to go. If they can't move to their perferred direction, they go to the opposite way. Water & lava are lethal to Z-Bots. Broken Z- Bots are like normal Z-Bots, but they lost control of their movements, highly unpredictable. Ghosts ("): Ghost move in a more unpredictable way. They can move through solid objects & fireballs don't affect them. The only things that can block ghost are water, lava and plasma boxes. Chompers ("): Red Chompers will follow you wherever you go. Red Chompers will follow Stinky if he is around & ignore everyone else. If Stinky is not around then they will follow someone else. Yellow Chompers will also follow wherever you go. Yellow Chompers will follow Loof if he's around and ignore everyone else. If Loof is not around then the Yellow Chompers follow someone else. UFOs and UFO Motherships ("): UFOs move simular to Z-Bots, But they are slow. They will fire at you if you stand at the same horizontal of vertigo line as the UFO. UFOs can fly over water and lava without problems. UFO motherships are very protective of their children and want them to be present at all times. If a Mothership discovers none of her children are outside then she will rise and launch new ones. Rainbow Spirits ("): Rainbow Spirits are as fast as Z-Bots. They move in a straight line, but when they hit an obstacle, they go to a random direction. Rainbow Spirits can collect rainbow coins for you in Return to Wonderland & they also collect keys in Wonderland Secret Worlds. Blue and Red Shadow Stinkers ("): Blue Shadow Stinkers will do anything you do, but with every movement reversed. Blue Shadow Stinkers can pic up things and activate buttins fo you. Red Shadow Stinkers is almost exactly like the blue ones. Only difference is the fireballs being shot at stinky and the gang whenever there at the same horizontal and vertigo line. Other Enemies: In the recent Wonderland games there has been new enemies such as Ice Trolls, Thwarts, Shiver, Fireflowers, Iceflowers and Missileflowers. Other Creatures Scritters (:): Scritters are harmless creatures in Wonderland and if you get too close to them they will move away from you. Dragonturtles (:): Dragonturtles are also harmless and they can make bridges for you and when they hit an obstical, they go to a different direction. Crabs (:): The Crabs behavior is just like the Scritters, exept it can go into Water and they come in two different sizes and colors. Notes (') Means the character first appeared in Wonderland. (") Means the character first appeared in Return to Wonderland. (:) Means the character first appeared in Wonderland Adventures. See Also *Places in Wonderland games *List of Objects in Wonderland games Category:Wonderland Category:Characters and Enemies in Wonderland games